


camera shy (but you're still a star)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Seungri and Seunghyun are in front of the camera, and the way they are when it's off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camera shy (but you're still a star)

Seunghyun rushes off in a hurry, phone clutched to his chest as he makes his swift get away. Taking a seat on one of the chairs backstage, he plays the video he'd just taken to see what he managed to capture. It turned out better than he could've hoped, he thinks, laughing as he watches Seungri peek through the shower curtain looking confused and terrified to see Seunghyun's face looking back at him. Youngbae comes to sit beside him to watch too, a grin etched on his face as he does so- a coordi noona stealing it out of his hands to it show to the camera, her hand moving to cover up the small screen after a few seconds to prevent anything too personal from showing. Seunghyun steals it back after that, because he's shared enough with the class.

He stands up, moving to put up his phone when suddenly a pair of arms wrench around him from behind, reaching for his phone and he turns around quickly because Seungri has figured it out and he's come for revenge. Seungri has it in his hands now, and before he can get away Seunghyun steals it back again and takes off.

  
Seungri is full on _chasing_ him now, following him around to play a game of tug-of-war with Seunghyun's phone. "Hyung! You can't upload that to SNS!" Seungri says, with an angry drag of his feet as he follows Seunghyun around. He laughs, raising his arms up high to hold his phone out of Seungri's reach and watching him fumble for it in desperation.  
"Why not? It's not like you've got anything to feel selfconscious about," he says, letting Seungri take the phone out of his hands this time and watching him closely. He won't be able to get through his phone's lockscreen, anyway. When Seungri realizes this, he looks up at Seunghyun and yells, "Hyung! Seriously! Delete it," and in that moment Seunghyun thinks that Seungri's face of desperation is really quite cute.

  
He takes the phone back, running off to the bathroom in hopes that Seungri will follow him. Everyone has finished showering now, so they have enough privacy if he has any serious complaints. "How is it that you're older than me.. it just doesn't make sense," Seungri mumbles, moving to stand in front of him.

Seunghyun slides the precious phone into his back pocket, taking Seungri's hands in his and stroking over the top of them with his thumbs. At this, Seungri blushes prettily and it only makes Seunghyun grin wider. "You like it when I pull your pigtails. Don't pretend you don't.. and I'm not deleting it, not yet. It's my treasure," he says, giving one of Seungri's hands a gentle squeeze before letting go, his own hands moving to rest on Seungri's hips.

"You're so mean to me, you know," he sighs, but Seungri doesn't seem upset- not upset at all, as he leans in to seal their lips together with a small smile. "But I'll get you back later."

  
And, well, if anyone notices when they both emerge from the bathroom fifteen minutes later with disheveled hair, swollen lips and matching grins, no one says anything about it.


End file.
